Lo Diferente a Ti
by arlekatsuragi
Summary: Parece que los gitanos solamente nacieron en el mundo para ser ladrones; nacen de padres ladrones, criance con ladrones, y, finalmente salen con ladrones corrientes y mal olientes a todo ruedo. Cervantes. No juzgues ni temas lo que es diferente a ti... Un amor enfermizo... Injusticia... Diferencia... Discriminación... Aokise /HaiKise. MidoTaka.


Esta historia no es plagio, Los personajes le pertenecen a Fuji-sama *.*

Espero y les guste esta historia AU de gitanos n.n

.

.

.

-Ki-chan! Hay un festival en el pueblo, ¿no quieres ir a animar más las cosas y te relajas?- le decía con una sonrisa el azabache que no dejaba de agitar por el hombro al rubio que le consolaba con una sonrisa

-No lo sé Takaocchi, hoy por alguna razón no me siento con muchas ganas de abandonar a la Kiseki e ir al pueblo-

-Eso es muy raro en ti Ki-chan, usualmente siempre andas de arriba hacia abajo yendo y viniendo por el pueblo-

-¿tú crees? Pero si tu eres peor que yo Takaocchi- le dice fingiendo un puchero y ambos chicos sonríen divertidos.

_**Kise Ryota**_, un gitano de hermosa e inigualable belleza travieso, alegre y audaz, puede que a simple vista no parezca más que alguien con una personalidad muy despreocupada y débil pero la vida, dura y cruel como es le han enseñado a cuidarse y seguir adelante a pesar de todo.

_**Takao Kazunari**_, un chico igual o incluso más alegre que Kise, irradia paz y diversión a donde quiera que se encuentre, su belleza no es inferior a la de nadie y considera a Kise como su mejor amigo y familia también.

La Kiseki no Sedai es un pedazo de tierra oculta que sirve como escondite para los menos afortunados sabiendo su dirección solamente las pobres almas en desgracia e infortunio o al menos así los catalogaban pero tampoco era tan alejado de la realidad. Las personas en el exterior no podían mirarles de buenos ojos, para ellos solo eran unos ladrones y marginados de la mano de Dios.

Cuan equivocados estaban pero tampoco se les puede culpar ya que todos los humanos somos así nos reímos, nos burlamos y le tememos a todo aquello que es diferente a nosotros

-y entonces ¿me acompañas? O iré solo- le dijo con una sonrisa y Kise no le quedó de otra que aceptar ya que de verdad el cielo para el se miraba gris hoy aunque estuviese azulado, no sabía cómo explicarlo pero si se quedaba no estaría en paz pensando que dejó a Takao solo.

-Está bien, vamos Takaocchi, y tal vez hacemos algo de dinero- sonríe y el ánimo del azabache aumenta más levantando sus manos al aire en clara emoción

-siii! Ya verás que es muy divertido, siempre nos hemos divertido en los festivales Ki-chan- el rubio asiente y revuelve los cabellos de su amigo

-Pero vamos a avisarle a Akashicchi que saldremos ¿si?- ambos de acuerdo se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba el pelirrojo.

_**Akashi Seijuuro**_, ¿quién es él?, es nada más ni nada menos que el líder de los gitanos, no es como si estuviesen bajo una monarquía ya que los gitanos siempre serán libres y eso es algo que el pelirrojo les había dejado bien en claro pero sea como sea su pueblo le eligió por sus habilidades natas de liderazgo y por su preocupación a su gente, el se encarga de que al menos cada persona que estuviese en la Kiseki tuviera un pedazo de pan al día y que ese lugar se mantuviese oculto de la maldad de los que los querían ver en el infierno sin ninguna razón u motivo.

-Akashicchi...- el pelirrojo se encontraba sentado en suelo y frente a él una baraja de cartas las cuales eran su gran pasatiempo dentro de una carpa lleno de colores que lo caracterizaban, rojo y negro, dirigiosu mirada al frente y vio entrar a un rubio y al azabache juntos

-Ryota...¿qué quieres?-

-Solo veníamos a decirte que iremos al pueblo-

-hagan lo que quieran, solo tengan cuidado- dijo sin más y los dos jóvenes asintieron con una sonrisa para marcharse del lugar.

Akashi pensando en Kazunari sacó una de las cartas del Tarot y sonrió "_The Fool_ 'El Loco' carencia de sentido común, potencial fuerza de voluntad, Audacia, extravagancia, inmadurez, desequilibrio y ligereza"

-Un día muy loco para Kazunari pero casi siempre es así- dijo al aire ahora pensando en Ryota barajeando las cartas y sacar una de ellas abriendo sus ojos impresionado "_Justice_ 'La Justicia' pero no solamente la justicia sino que _'La Justicia Invertida'_ una carta echada de cabeza que no siempre representaba algo bueno, lo que esta carta quería decir era: Fanatismo, injustica, abuso, acusaciones falsas, inseguridad, marañas legales, falta de un apropiado balance mental" no necesariamente tenía que ser Kise con estas características sino su alrededor pero que siempre iba a afectarle.

-Ryota...- suspiró al aire, el no se equivocaba, solo esta vez, esta precisa vez quería hacerlo...y sino lo hacía, de verdad el cielo se tornaría de un oscuro gris difícilmente disipar esas nubes que opacaban tal belleza

Un ambiente lleno de locuras, música, ambiente, animales, cadenas de puestos donde se vendían objetos de la buena suerte, comida y baratijas donde las personas disfrutaban de tan maravilloso festival. Espectáculos dignos de ver, malabaristas, traga fuegos y equilibristas improvisados. Estando aquí te quedas alucinado del fervor alegre que tienen las personas y es increíble de sobre manera.

En ese mismo festival se encontraba un moreno bostezando a gran escala ya que para el todo esto no era más que una molestia.

-Vamos hombre, quita esa cara porque sino espantaras a mis clientes- le decía un pelirrojo mientras ponía a la vistas delicias de pan hechas por el mismo y Aomine le miraba aburrido chistando sus dientes –Hoy es un día de fiesta, tú que no estás haciendo nada deberías disfrutarlo más que nadie-

-¿Qué no estoy haciendo nada? Jodete Bakagami, hoy es uno de los peores días ya que la gente descuidada siempre anda perdiendo sus objetos, a sus hijos y yo como el buen jefe de oficiales tengo que andar resolviéndoles sus cosas sin mencionar a esos ladrones que se infiltran llamados gitanos, son un dolor de cabeza- echó su cabeza hacia atrás fastidiado – pero son un dolor de cabeza peor aquellos que se dejan estafar de esas ratas-

-No tienes ningún derecho a hablar así de ellos Ahomine, no los conoces y son seres humanos como nosotros, ¿Qué les diferencia?, que yo sepa ellos no son los únicos ladrones de este pueblo además hay uno mucho peor aquí, usurpador que se cree rey…Haizaki- Aomine le miró impresionado rascando la parte trasera de su cuello sin saber muy bien que decir

-Ya ya, solo era una expresión pero aún sigo sin confiar en ellos- suspira -¿y como está Tetsu? ¿lo estas cuidando como se debe?- Kagami sonrió pensando en su pequeño novio

-Por supuesto que si Aomine, por eso vivo ¿no?, solo para cuidarlo- el peli azul sonrió de manera divertida

-¿y como la lleva?, ya sabes, con lo de su…- finge hacer una ruedita en su estomago con su mano y con una sonrisa mientras Kagami sonríe mas, de solo traerlo a su mente miles de cosas vuelan en su pecho de manera alegre

-Ahí va, cada día se pone más hermoso con su pancita aunque ya casi no puede ayudarme en la panadería y eso lo frustra un poco pero yo le digo que se relaje, Kuroko me ha hecho el hombre más feliz de este mundo-

_**Aomine Daiki**_, su fuerza y valentía lo han hecho acreedor de ser el jefe de oficiales más importante del lugar, recibe las órdenes directamente de la realeza aunque por ciertos motivos el Rey no se encuentra disponible en estos momentos quedando bajo las órdenes de la mano derecha de él, Haizaki Shougo.

_**Kagami Taiga**_, un pueblerino normal y honrado de un muy buen corazón y sentimientos, trabaja en una panadería heredada de su familia y vive con su esposo Kuroko Tetsuya quien en estos momentos se encuentra en estado y no pueden ser más felices por ello.

-Bien, vaya que Tetsu si te tiene tontito Bakagami, pero me alegro por ustedes dos, se merecen ser felices, yo ya me voy, veo que ya tienes una fila esperando, nos vemos al rato- dijo dándole la espalda mientras movía su mano en forma de despedida y Kagami chistó divertido

-Oi, Aomine!- el moreno le miro y este le lanzó una bolsa con los bollos favoritos del moreno y este se lo agradeció para volver a ponerse en marcha y seguir con sus labores de "oficial en jefe".

-Tch! Eres un maldito santo, estoy arto de ti, no sé ni porque sigo contigo- decía el azabache con su característico seño fruncido y el castaño con su característica sonrisa y buen humor

-Eso no es lo que me dices cuando lo hacemos Hanamiya-

-Recuérdame la última vez que lo hicimos?- chistó molesto apartando la vista –desde que comenzaste a ayudar aquí no te queda tiempo de nada-

-Ya ya Hanamiya, hablamos de esto en la casa, tenemos que respetar la casa de Dios en este momento- Makoto volvió a chistar

-Nada te cuesta salir un momento, tan siquiera en la feria por un rato Kiyoshi- dijo mientras se levantaba de la gran silla

-Sabes que no puedo dejar aquí solo, mi tío no está en este momento y me dejó a cargo, te prometo que mañana saldremos-

-Mañana yo tengo que trabajar baka! Este era mi único día libre y me costó un huevo conseguirlo solo para que tú me dejes plantado de esta manera, te odio- le dio la espalda y el más grande se acercó a él con pesar, no es como sino quisiera pasar un día con su amante disfrutando de todo lo de afuera y quizá más de noche disfrutar de el adentro pero simplemente no podía, era imposible que dejara solo la catedral

_**Kiyoshi Teppei**_, un joven de carácter pasivo y agradable con uno de los corazones más puros que existen, el hermano mayor de su padre es el Sacerdote encargado de la catedral del pueblo y este le pidió que le ayudara de vez en cuando con uno que otro quehacer de los cuales el no podía encargarse y el castaño con gusto aceptó.

_**Hanamiya Makoto**_, a pesar de todo y su carácter no es una mala persona, a menos no mucho, es el que se ganó el corazón tan noble de Teppei y el único que le conoce como es en verdad, trabaja como un simple oficial en la policía aunque no le interese ni en lo más mínimo los demás, solo él y pues el bienestar de Teppei aunque eso es lo que él dice.

-Bien! Ya me largo! Veo que soy un estorbo, te dejo solo a ti y a tu majestad en este lugar tan tétrico-

-Hanamiya no te enojes- le dijo mientras este sin escucharle se marchó, puede que si se halla enojado con justa razón ya que los últimos días no habían podido verse mucho pero ya le recompensaría, después de todo nadie conoce a Hanamiya Makoto mejor que él.

-Mido-chin~ Quiero ir, van a ver muchos dulces, deberías salir mas- le decía o más bien le rogaba el peli morado a un peli verde que se encontraba más que entretenido en su harem de preciadas colecciones

-No hay nada de bueno en salir allá, estoy seguro que no encontraría nada nuevo que me atraiga para mi colección- dijo mientras una chica de tez morena y ropa extravagante con un increíble escote le daba de comer fruta en su boca con una increíble delicadez y refinamientos mientras otra más lo abanicaba y el solo se dedicaba a disfrutar de ello

-Vamos Mido-chin, vamos a divertirnos ¿si?, estar aquí es muy aburrido~- le dijo mientras miraba al peli verde y sin inmutarse de las mujeres semi desnudas alrededor de él, el peli verde suspiró, cuando Murasakibara se ponía de necio no tenía más remedio que aceptar lo que tenía que hacer, arreglando sus lentes les ordenó con un simple gesto de mano para que todas las féminas se fueran

-Tu ganas Murasakibara, pero un rato será, no es de fortuna estar en lugares impregnados de gente de donde no se sabe su procedencia-

_**Midorima Shintaro**_, o mejor dicho el Conde Midorima Shintaro, es un joven serio con un carácter fuerte y reservado, orgulloso de ser quien es pero con una peculiar obsesión, la belleza de aquellas que nacen para entregar su cuerpo de tal manera de tener una colección de ellas de las cuales está muy orgulloso, desde sus diferentes viajes por el mundo comprando Heteras Griegas, Oirán Japonesas, Tawaif Hindúes, Cortesanas de Italia y Francia hasta lo más remoto de finas jineteras de la Habana, Cuba.

_**Murasakibara Atsushi**_, o también mejor dicho el Conde Murasakibara, es un chico un tanto infantil y juguetón en algunas ocasiones, no muestra mas interés en nada que no sean sus dulces o comida que contenga azúcar, es ligeramente sádico e infantil, es amigo de la infancia de Midorima gracias a sus familias pero a él la da igual o no el titulo que lleve siempre y cuando pueda hacer lo que quiera.

Ambos "amigos" salieron de su mansión hacia el pueblo donde se celebraba el gran festival donde Atsushi quería ir mientras Midorima se decía mentalmente para atraer la buena fortuna "que tan malo puede ser, tal vez vea algo bueno"…y con esos pensamientos los de la nobleza se subieron al coche hasta llegar al lugar.

La música de los artistas callejeros e independientes resonaban en las calles animadas mientras le daban rienda suelta a su creatividad y expresividad y mas al ver a un muchacho de cabellos rubios como el sol danzar al compás de la música con una sonrisa en su rostro contonear y menear su cintura y una pandereta en mano para darle más alegría a la situación, su vestimenta holgada y llamativa ayudaba a llamar la atención y jubilo de las personas que se acercaban a verle, sin duda ser así de libre era lo que le encantaba a Kise Ryota, agradecido de que algunas monedas cayeran en un pañuelo que él puso en el suelo y también en el sombrero que tenían esos músicos seguían animando la fiesta. Dando giros donde su cuerpo se mirase de pluma movido por el viento y el son musical había tanta hilaridad y risa.

Mientras Takao se divertía jugando con los niños callejeros igual con la música mientras miraba de vez en cuando a Kise con una sonrisa ya que de verdad le encantaba ver a su amigo bailar de esa manera, es como si las cruces y cadenas que cargaban se desvanecieran por completo y miraba que las propinas iban de maravilla y eso iba a alegrar a su rubio amigo, Takao se llevaba muy bien con los niños y disfrutaba de este tipo de festividad ya que las personas iban a divertirse y a relajarse de los malos acontecimientos que sucedían a su alrededor.

Las personas se acumulaban y otras solo pasaban como si nada disfrutando de las demás atracciones, Aomine Daiki tenía que encargarse de que no hubiera mucha obstrucción en el camino acercándose hasta cierto punto de donde quedó igual de embelesado al ver a esa belleza rubia bailotear frente a él y cuando menos se dio cuenta no tenía a nadie más a su alrededor que a ese travieso muchacho entremeterse en su espacio personal y gambetear descaradamente solo hacia él mientras los músicos reían bajo al ver la estupefacción de ese policía con el muchacho que lo único que hacía era divertirse.

Aomine tragó saliva al verle dar la espalda y ver esa curvatura trasera que movía ahora más que nada y pensó si esto era un reto, una tentación o un castigo divino pero de que algo se le movía en su estomago se le movía, una mar de cosquillas que no sabía de dónde habían salido y por Dios, su parte baja también estaba reaccionando, era un hombre a toda honra y si no se le paraba con ese baile no podría considerarse uno después de todo.

Regresó a la realidad cuando escuchando la música parar el joven gitano recogía su pañoleta del suelo con las monedas de su propio esfuerzo y desaparecía en un mágico movimiento dedicándole una mirada seductora con esos ojos de oro y esas pestañas tan largas que no necesitaban de maquillaje alguno dejando a un Aomine Daiki completamente estupefacto y mover su cabeza negando con una sonrisa lo que acababa de suceder, tal vez no fue un mal día después de todo, pensó para luego retirarse del lugar.

-Estuviste Fantástico Ki-chan!-

-¿tú crees? Yo solo me estaba dejando llevar- sonrió el rubio quien caminaba junto a su amigo después de la diversión de aquel lugar

-Y ganaste mucho! Podemos comprarnos algo de comida antes de volver a la Sedai ¿si?-

-Claro que si Takaocchi, puedes pedir lo que quieras-

-Yay! Gracias- le dijo lanzándose a su espalda feliz con su amigo pero más porque ya le ve más animado que en la mañana.

Y así siguieron pasando los minutos divirtiéndose y llevando alegría a donde sea que fueran, después de todo si estaban allí iban a contentarse con todo.

-Gracias- dijo el rubio agradeciéndole al pelirrojo quien le entregaba un pedazo de pan dulce y luego se lo extendía a Takao quien lo recibía con una sonrisa como siempre -¿Regresamos?-

-Ehh noo, todavía no Ki-chan, leí en un cartel que a las 4:30 iba a ver un espectáculo en la plaza central-

-¿Un espectáculo?-

-Si! Y mira!- le señaló el gran reloj de la Catedral – ya es la hora, vamos!- dijo agarrando su mano mientras lo llevaba a rastras

-E-Espera Takaocchi! ¿De qué trata?- le decía ya que volvía a sentir ese incomodo mal estar en su pecho

-Ehhh no lo sé! Ki-chan, sabes que no puedo leer muy bien sino fuera por lo poco que nos ha enseñado Aka-chan, creo que era gracias a Haizaki este espectáculo-

-¿Haizaki?...-Kise frunció su ceño leve, ese tipo no le agradaba en absoluto, gracias a el había habido mas y mas muertes de su gente y la pobreza se había incrementado por su culpa, el no era el rey pero se creía uno, y sino consideraba a el verdadero rey de ahí como su rey mucho menos aceptaría a ese tipo.

Las trompetas resonaron en sus oídos cuando menos lo supo y de frente mirando en una gran silla digno de un rey ahí se encontraba ese tipo con una gran sonrisa en su rostro que le daba escalofríos y repulsión.

-Takaocchi…creo que es mejor que si nos vayamos ya- dijo pero la voz resonando de ese tipejo le hizo voltear a ver

_*Mi pueblo! espero y hayan disfrutado de esta increíble fiesta que la realeza y su servidor hemos preparado solo para ustedes, agradeciéndoles su esfuerzo y dedicación en el trabajo que día a día realizan con honradez, integridad, rectitud y honestidad….esfuerzo! Que unos tratan de robar! Unas ratas que prefieren no hacer nada y aprovecharse de su sacrificio!*_

Esto captó la atención del rubio expectante a lo que iba a decir, realmente ese tipo era un descarado

_*Ahora como el espectáculo para cerrar esta amena fiesta dedicada a su esfuerzo queremos mostrarle el castigo que reciben todos aquellos que osan robarles y desafiar la paz que yo solo quiero para ustedes, por favor! Traigan al condenado!*_

Los ojos de Kise se abrieron como platos al ver como ponían a un chico a leguas golpeado a morir para que le cortasen la cabeza, Takao llevó una de sus manos a su boca para evitar las nauseas de tan atroz acontecimiento aguándosele sus ojos

_*Que esto sirva de lección a todos aquellos que se desvían de su camino y que Dios les perdone*_ dijo irónico esto último _*Bien, que comience!*_ dijo satisfactorio dando una orden con su mano mientras el tipo que alistaba el hacha y el pueblo quedaba en silencio las madres tapándole los ojos a sus hijos mientras rezaban por el pobre chico, y otros llorosos por no poder soportarlo

-Oi Haizaki, ¿Qué significa esto? Yo no sabía nada!- le dijo el peli azul mientras se acercaba a el –debes de detener esto! Hay niños presentes!-

-Aomine, je, ¿y eso que?, así se hacen hombrecitos ya además es parte de la ley-

-¿Qué ley?-

-La que decreto yo ahora mismo! Cualquier ladrón tendrá una decapitación pública dependiendo de su delito-

-Y cuál fue el delito de ese chico!? Es solo un niño técnicamente!-

-….- Haizaki solo sonreía ignorando por completo a Aomine ahora

-Oi! Haizaki! Respóndeme!-

-Ya ya Daiki, mejor solo disfruta de la función- dijo recargando su cabeza con comodidad en su mano mientras Daiki miraba impotente el no saber qué hacer consternado de esta monstruosidad que iba a ocurrir

-Takaocchi, quédate cerca de la tarima y cuando yo te lo diga corre y vete a la Kiseki no Sedai-

-¿Qué? ¿Ki-chan?...-

Aomine tragó saliva dispuesto a hacer una locura al ver como ese tipo levantaba el hacha, no podía permitir tal barbarie y su mente solo se puso en blanco

-Det!...¿?-

-**¿¡Cuál fue su delito para condenarlo así!?**\- se escuchó una voz entre la callada multitud cuando de pronto vieron saltar a un muchacho rubio a la tarima temerosos por lo que le fuera a ocurrirle a él también

-Ese niño…?- Aomine le hallaba cierto parecido pero no sabría estar seguro ya que aquel chico bailarín tenia media cara cubierta con una tela fina pero lo que más le impresionó fue ver su…no sabría cómo llamarle ¿valentía? O quizá ¿estupidez?

**-Esto no es más que una forma a la cual tu hallas de entretenerte ya que no tienes otra cosa que hacer mas que rascarte la panza mientras el pueblo trabaja! Eres un cerdo!-** la gente ahora se hallaba miedosa escuchando atento al pobre diablo. Haizaki frunció su ceño notablemente –**Tú dices que organizaste esto por el bienestar del pueblo! Que gran blasfemia! Si el pueblo celebró fue nada más ni nada menos que por ellos mismos, ya que utilizas lo mismo que le robas a tu gente! "La realeza" pero más TÚ son unos despreciables ladrones que si se merecen ser decapitados!**\- al finalizar de hablar rápidamente Kise pateó al tipo encargado de degollar al chico agarrando una pequeña navaja y cortar las cuerdas que lo mantenían inmóvil -¿puedes levantarte?-le preguntó amable con una leve sonrisa y un moreno a lo lejos le miraba admirado "tal bello ángel" –tenemos que salir de aquí…- los murmullos no se hicieron esperar pero todo volvió a silencio cuando notaron como Haizaki se levantó con cara del mismo Lucifer mirando al gitano

-**Atrápenlo! Vivo o muerto!-** dijo sin más y los oficiales comenzaron a moverse a la tarima –Aomine! Tráemelo aquí, es una orden- el moreno salió de sus pensamientos y miró con preocupación al chico que no se movía por estar ayudando al otro, realmente no quería hacerlo pero era su deber

-Tch!- Kise chistó sus dientes y cargó al muchacho para lanzarse entre medio de la multitud quien se apartaba conmocionada pero rápidamente en el revuelo dejó al chico en el suelo dándole un pañuelo para que se cubriera –Takaocchi! No salgas y llévatelo!- dijo al aire pero que fue escuchado al que le convenía, Takao corrió en dirección hacia el chico rápidamente divisándolo porque tenía una gran vista inigualable pero se encontraba realmente preocupado por su amigo aunque este le había hecho un encargo y tenía que hacerlo a como dé lugar, sostuvo al joven y se dirigió por entre medio de unas casas que servían como atajo a la Sedai y que solo ellos conocían verificando que nadie les estuviera viendo

-Ki-chan….-

-Lo siento Takaocchi, pero ahora a quien quieren atrapar es a mí, no a ustedes así que aprovecha la distracción- se dijo así mismo confiando en su amigo mientras burlaba a unos cuantos oficiales, su agilidad gitana era perfecta y en su sangre llevaba ligereza y elasticidad que lo habían ayudado en mucho con la vida que llevaba.

Aunque los había logrado esquivar muy bien hasta el momento su suerte se vio nublada por unos segundos al verse rodeado de varios oficiales quienes apuntaban su lanza hacia él y Haizaki sonreía victorioso, Kise levantó sus manos como rindiéndose pero la verdad era para saltar a una cuerda que había arriba de él utilizando su dinamismo para dejar caer unas cuantas maderas encima de la mayoría de los oficiales que le perseguían, volvía a correr entre la multitud mientras la gente se apartaba mirando tan tenaz espectáculo notando como un solo jovencito burlaba a la policía real y unos cuantos discretamente se sumaron a ayudarle poniéndoles el pie o algunas trabas para que estos resbalaran y se cayeran, Kise rió, a pesar de estar en esta situación de cierto modo se estaba divirtiendo, ya solo quedaba una parte para esquivar y se dirigió hacia la derecha ideando un plan, la camada de idiotas que venían atrás de él corriendo a velocidad no se dieron cuenta que en esa zona había un desnivel y Ryota giró a su izquierda rápido y ágil dejando que los tipos se fueran por el barranco, no murieron porque no era grande la distancia, pero si se encargó de que no le molestaran

-Jajaja!- río a carcajada mientras Haizaki le seguía atento con la mirada pero sin darse cuenta de frente vio al moreno al que le había bailado antes con una espada apuntándole, los dos se quedaron a ver en silencio con algo de tristeza, no lo culpaba, era su deber pero el también era un gitano y no iba a permitir que le quitaran lo más precioso que tiene, su libertad

-Lo siento…-se disculpó Aomine y Kise se sorprendió apartando su vista

-¿Por qué te disculpas?, Solo haces tu trabajo y yo soy solo un simple gitano haciendo revuelo.- Aomine se impresionó al escuchar por fin la melodiosa voz de su ángel, pero tuvo que salir de la ilusión y se aproximó a él para atraparle

-Será mejor para ambos que te rindas, no quiero lastimarte- por un momento el corazón de Kise saltó de una manera como jamás lo había hecho haciendo una opresión en su pecho pero luego volteo a verle con una sonrisa

-¿para ambos?, para ti, rendirme es ponerle en bandeja de plata a ese cerdo mi sangre que a pesar de que para ustedes sea sucia hay personas que la aprecian- dijo aproximándose también a Aomine –pero…yo lo siento más-dijo en un movimiento susurrándole a su oído y luego Aomine Daiki miró estrellas al sentir un golpe atroz en su entrepierna y dejarlo completamente fuera del ring –Gitano uno, Policía sexy cero jaja- dijo agarrando una cubeta de estiércol de la que comían unos cerdos que estaban en la feria –Y como último acto damas y caballeros- de un momento el gitano desapareció dejando solo ver una especie de humo amarillo tras él pero sin darse cuenta apareciendo a la par del Archiduque Haizaki

-Brujería!- le dijo y de pronto sintió el baño del mal olor del estiércol sobre él ya que Kise Ryota se encargó dejarle caer la cubeta encima.

-No es brujería " Real Haizaki" es un pequeño truco gitano- le guiño su ojo para luego voltear a ver al pueblo y como si se estuviese cerrando un telón dio una reverencia al publico dedicándole una última mirada con una sonrisa al peli azul y hacer el mismo truco desapareciendo de la vista de todos ya.

-Que chico….-Sonrío Aomine aún con dolor en su entrepierna que bien merecida se la tenía mientras el pueblo se burlaba discretamente de Haizaki

-Esto no se va a quedar así gitano…-fue lo último que dijo colérico el de cabellos negros.


End file.
